<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what the fuck eren? by PixelPom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326845">what the fuck eren?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelPom/pseuds/PixelPom'>PixelPom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Chatting &amp; Messaging, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Minor Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Minor Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Who needs plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:36:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelPom/pseuds/PixelPom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"what the fuck eren?" - everyone</p><p>or</p><p>college chatfic chaos</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager &amp; Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss &amp; Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi &amp; Eren Yeager, Levi &amp; Erwin Smith, Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott &amp; Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman &amp; Armin Arlert &amp; Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman &amp; Jean Kirstein, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse &amp; Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. only just begun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this before i even made a plot for it so lets see how it goes shall we</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>mad scientist added leeeevi, angy bb and 9 others to unnamed chat</strong>
</p><p>[9:13 am]</p><p>mad scientist: hello everyone!!!!</p><p>leeeevi: The end is near, brace yourselves.</p><p>commander eyebrows: Hello Hange</p><p>commander eyebrows: Who is everyone else you added?</p><p>mad scientist: hehehe</p><p>mad scientist: i was hoping you would ask &gt;:D</p><p>mad scientist: i met some first yearssss</p><p>mad scientist: and got thier numbers so i added them!!</p><p>leeeevi: *Their.</p><p>
  <em>angy bb changed jean's name to horse</em>
</p><p>horse: you bitch</p><p>
  <em>horse changed their name to the best</em>
</p><p>the best: HA</p><p>freckles: jean!!</p><p>the best: what</p><p>freckles: we're in a group chat w seniors!!</p><p>the best: thank you for your astute observation my dear marco</p><p>angy bb: you dont know what half of that means horse face</p><p>the best: I DO TOO</p><p>commander eyebrows: Ah. I see.</p><p>mad scientist: ARENT THEY GREAT??? :DDDD</p><p>commander eyebrows: ...</p><p>commander eyebrows: Yes.</p><p>[12:39 pm]</p><p>angy bb: question</p><p>leeeevi: Answer. Moving on.</p><p>angy bb: . . .</p><p>angy bb: im gonna ignore that</p><p>angy bb: how do i escape the detention room</p><p>leeeevi: They're all in class, brat.</p><p>angy bb: so are youuuu ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>leeeevi: No, I'm not. I'm studying.</p><p>angy bb: then help meeeeeeee</p><p>leeeevi: No.</p><p>mad scientist: fake a heart attack!!!</p><p>angy bb: ....</p><p>angy bb: k</p><p>leeeevi: Don't encourage her.</p><p>commander eyebrows: So this is why she began laughing...</p><p>commander eyebrows: Eren, I don't recommend going through with any of Hange's plans. They never work.</p><p>cadet eyebrows: ?</p><p>cadet eyebrows: whats this</p><p>mad scientist: !!!!!!!!</p><p>mad scientist: I WAS WAITING FOR YOU TO NOTICE!!!</p><p>cadet eyebrows: who is who</p><p>leeeevi: You'll figure it out very quickly.</p><p>cadet eyebrows: oh</p><p>cadet eyebrows: huh</p><p>stone cold: Eren, never in a million years did I think I would have to come explain to mom why you faked a heart attack to get out of detention</p><p>angy bb: it almost worked &gt;:/</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. try again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>well shit guess i have to update since people actually read this</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[11:34 am]</p>
<p>angy bb: where the fuck is the detention room</p>
<p>leeeevi: Why? Get detention for your little stunt?</p>
<p>the best: obviously</p>
<p>angy bb: no this is for punching horse faces face</p>
<p>the best: ... and me punching him back harder</p>
<p>leeeevi: All of you are nuisances.</p>
<p>mad scientist: its near the computer lab!!</p>
<p>mad scientist: cant miss the misery you feel when you walk past it</p>
<p>the best: i see</p>
<p>angy bb: i have a question for god</p>
<p>angy bb: W H Y</p>
<p>commander eyebrows: Retribution</p>
<p>leeeevi: If anyone in this hellhole is a god, it's me.</p>
<p>cadet eyebrows: idk have you met mika?</p>
<p>stone cold: He hasn’t</p>
<p>mad scientist: arent you supposed to be serving your sentence?</p>
<p>the best: stop messaging the group chat Shadis is getting suspicious of us</p>
<p>angy bb: pls</p>
<p>angy bb: i beg for death</p>
<p>[1:49 pm]</p>
<p>stone cold: I honestly think they’re trying to poison us</p>
<p>mad scientist: SEE?!?!!?</p>
<p>mad scientist: im bot the only one who things so!!!</p>
<p>leeeevi: Not* Thinks*</p>
<p>leeeevi: I make my own food, do I don’t have to worry about whatever you’re complaining about.</p>
<p>freckles: jean is dying :&lt;&lt;</p>
<p>angy bb: finally</p>
<p>freckles: !!!</p>
<p>freckles: dont be mean to him hes sick</p>
<p>angy bb: oh im sorry let me try again</p>
<p>angy bb: thank god, hes finally dying</p>
<p>freckles: :/</p>
<p>cadet eyebrows: whats the point of this chat again?</p>
<p>mad scientist: to make friends!!!</p>
<p>mad scientist: god knows the hermit needs some</p>
<p>leeeevi: I have no idea what you’re talking about.</p>
<p>angy bb: aww is the midget socially awkward?</p>
<p>leeeevi: I will break your fingers off and shove them down your throat.</p>
<p>angy bb: i mean</p>
<p>angy bb: you can try</p>
<p>commander eyebrows: He’s left his room</p>
<p>angy bb: ...</p>
<p>angy bb: gottagobye</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. jean needs sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>is this plot? idk</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[1:02 am]</p><p>the best: do you ever just</p><p>the best: zone out all day</p><p>the best: and have no memory of what you did or who you spoke to?</p><p>the best: it happens all the time</p><p>the best: idk why tho</p><p>the best: maybe im not getting enough sleep?</p><p>the best: oh</p><p>the best: its 1 am</p><p>the best: no ones gonna be online</p><p>the best: ffs</p><p>the best: i shouldnt be talking about all this heavy shit in this weird ass chat but</p><p>the best: idk</p><p>[5:12 am]</p><p>freckles: jean? are you ok?</p><p>freckles: maybe you should go see a therapist..</p><p>freckles: ...</p><p>freckles: i just hope youre asleep rn</p><p>freckles: im worried about you</p><p>[6:29 am]</p><p>commander eyebrows: Jean should take the day off of school</p><p>commander eyebrows: It's obvious he isn't dealing very well at the moment</p><p>commander eyebrows: Don't wake him up</p><p>freckles: yeah</p><p>freckles: i just wish he would take better care of himself ;^;</p><p>commander eyebrows: He's like Levi</p><p>commander eyebrows: He'll work himself into the ground to become 'better'</p><p>freckles: i knoooooow</p><p>freckles: i hate that about him</p><p>freckles: hes already got amazing grades</p><p>freckles: he shouldnt be doing this to himself</p><p>commander eyebrows: Sometimes, I think people like that don't believe they are any good until they are so overworked that they aren't living anymore</p><p>freckles: ..</p><p>freckles: theyre only surviving?</p><p>commander eyebrows: Yes</p><p>commander eyebrows: You should sleep too, I've seen that you've been online for a while</p><p>commander eyebrows: No classes today</p><p>freckles: :O</p><p>freckles: i cant do that!!!</p><p>commander eyebrows: It won't kill you to take a day off, especially to take care of Jean :)</p><p>freckles: ..</p><p>freckles: ok</p><p>freckles: thanks erwin</p><p>commander eyebrows: Anytime, Marco</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. rip hange's shins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>levi swore :O</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[mad scientist &gt; leeeevi]</p><p>mad scientist: admit it, eren is kind of endearing</p><p>leeeevi: He's a brat and needs to leave me alone.</p><p>mad scientist: oh come onnnnnn</p><p>mad scientist: hes sweet when hes not fighting with someone :D</p><p>leeeevi: I repeat, "He's a brat".</p><p>mad scientist: just admit hes growing on you</p><p>leeeevi: Like fungus.</p><p>mad scientist !!!</p><p>mad scientist: DID LEVI ACKERMAN JUST ADMIT THAT EREN JEAGER IS GROWING ON HIM?</p><p>leeeevi: No, I called him a pest.</p><p>mad scientist: your so mean :&lt;</p><p>leeeevi: ... You're*</p><p>mad scientist: &gt;:C</p><p>[make friends or die | 11:12 am]</p><p>commander eyebrows: Hange, I'm inclined to think you deserved to be kicked in the shin</p><p>mad scientist: why are you all ganging up one me?!!?</p><p>angy bb: did the midget kick u</p><p>mad scientist: levi is so mean to me :C</p><p>angy bb: i mean</p><p>angy bb: what did u do</p><p>mean scientist: nothing that would head that response!!!</p><p>leeeevi: It was definitely the correct response.</p><p>the best: wtf is w the messages Shadis is gonna have my head</p><p>the best: hange i think anything you do will make levi want to kick you</p><p>leeeevi: See? He agrees.</p><p>commander eyebrows: She's going to test that theory now</p><p>leeeevi: ... Shit</p><p>angy bb: screenshotted, printed out and stuck to my wall this is a monumental occasion</p><p>leeeevi: Don't make me kick you too, brat.</p><p>the best: SHADIS IS SO? LOUD? LIKE DAMN, I CAN HEAR YOU</p><p>freckles: why.. are you with Shadis?</p><p>the best: detention?</p><p>freckles: ...</p><p>freckles: im not going to ask</p><p>the best: :)</p><p>freckles: im really not going to ask</p><p>leeeevi: Update. Hange has been kicked out of my dorm and is not allowed within twenty feet of me.</p><p>angy bb: you keep getting funnier and funnier with every sentence you text</p><p>commander eyebrows: He's twitching slightly</p><p>angy bb: :D</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>